<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antítesis by tainarasatori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664064">Antítesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainarasatori/pseuds/tainarasatori'>tainarasatori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainarasatori/pseuds/tainarasatori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo más lindo del amor es que solo sucede, incluso en personas que no tienen nada en común.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Antítesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su olor a vainilla me impregnaba todas las mañanas. Ella era calidez y en su cuerpo había una que otra marca de herida mal cicatrizada. Ella era más pequeña que yo, su mano tan fina se entrelazaba con la mía al igual que sus piernas en algunas ocasiones. Su cabello era suave a mi tacto, algo gris que no llegaba a ser como el humo y algo blanco que no llegaba a ser como la nieve. Ella era todo lo opuesto a mí.</p>
<p>Él olía a incendio, a carne quemada en una tarde de barbacoa. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por grapas que lo sostenían en pie y que se desgarraban ante cualquier brusquedad. Sus labios eran suaves y sus ojos eran un misterio, un azul que ocultaba su tristeza. Su cabello paraba enmarañado y algunas puntas se enredaban entre mis dedos por lo quemadas que estaban. Él era todo lo opuesto a mí.</p>
<p>Ella tenía un hogar, uno pequeño conformado por una persona más. Tenía un futuro, uno considerado como el mejor en esta sociedad. Era libre de andar, podía volar a cualquier dirección e ir con el flujo de la vida, hacia donde el viento la llevara. Ella era feliz saboreando cada minuto de la vida, bueno y malo. Aprendía cosas nuevas a donde fuera. Yo no me podía arriesgar.</p>
<p>Él era un fugitivo, uno que encontró una familia en la oscuridad conformado por varios miembros. Su futuro era incierto, estaba en la lucha por sus ideales. Su rostro estaba entre los más buscados y no podía moverse mucho, solo entre la oscuridad. Debía calcular sus movimientos. Una mala movida pondría su vida, su misión y nuestra historia en riesgo. Yo no me podía arriesgar.</p>
<p>Incluso así, a pesar de mis elecciones, ella me amaba.</p>
<p>Incluso así, a pesar de mis dudas, él me amaba.</p>
<p>Y yo la amaba.</p>
<p>Y yo lo amaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>